


До Кербера и сразу обратно

by Rashiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кит верит обещаниям Широ.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	До Кербера и сразу обратно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Пустыня ночью напоминает космос: холод, одиночество. Ни конца, ни края.

Кит поднимает голову к тёмному небу и пытается найти там Кербер: столько времени прошло, а он всё не прекращает надеяться, что Широ вернётся. На далёких планетах без чужой помощи умирают даже счастливчики, и, хоть Широ именно такой, его шансы всё равно крайне малы. Если бы только бы у Кита был хоть самый захудалый шаттл... Конечно, можно попытаться угнать, но взлом систем безопасности — не его стезя.

Когда становится слишком холодно, Кит возвращается в дом и валится на кровать. Закрывает глаза: это — что-то неизвестное — произойдёт завтра, если расчёты верны. Никакой конкретики — его словно ведёт за собой какая-то энергия, сплошные намёки и выводы. У него вся стена заклеена заметками, фотографиями, картами. Всё сводится к одному — к тому, что произойдёт завтра.

Просто нужно дождаться.

Будь здесь Широ, он бы обязательно помог, додумался. Кит вздыхает и плотнее заворачивается в одеяло — нужно думать о чём-то нейтральном, чтобы побыстрее заснуть. Но в голове, как на зло, один Широ — и это совсем не способствует спокойствию.

Кажется, только вчера — или даже сегодня — они лежали на этой же кровати в обнимку. Вот только в присутствии Широ даже комната казалась больше и светлее, а воздух — теплее. Кит утыкается в подушку и представляет, что он не один.

— Эй, ну чего ты? — зовёт его Широ и обнимает так сильно, что кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и сломаются кости. — Я только до Кербера и сразу обратно. Кит, это ознакомительная миссия, никто не будет держать нас там годами.

— До Кербера и сразу обратно, — повторяет за ним Кит и пихает лбом в плечо. — Я запомню, ты обещал.

— Конечно. А теперь — спать.

Широ засыпает сразу, а Кит до самого рассвета ворочается, ходит по комнате и пытается запомнить в Широ всё, что может: выражение лица, черты, привычки, запахи. В этой миссии ничего не может случиться, она простая. Только туда и сразу обратно. Шаттл отличный, маршрут проложен профессионалами, а злобных инопланетян не существует. Что там может случиться? Но на сердце всё равно неспокойно.

Но Кит не скажет об этом Широ.

Наверное, зря.

От этой мысли прошибает в пот, а атмосфера тепла и воспоминаний рушится в один миг. Если бы Кит поделился своими опасениями, может, в миссии бы что-то поменяли. Может, заменили бы состав, а, может, маршрут. Улучшили бы безопасность. И, может, тогда Широ бы вернулся месяца через три, а не пропал бы без вести.

Тысяча «если бы», мелькающих в голове, выматывает хуже интенсивной тренировки, и Кит не замечает, как проваливается в тревожный сон. А на утро обнаруживает, что неизвестный шаттл упал на границе территории Гарнизона.

День проходит в подготовке, главное — не налажать.

Череда взрывов в ночи отвлекает охрану временного комплекса, и Кит с лёгкостью проскальзывает к входным дверям, которые открываются без особых усилий. Что за идиоты? Никакой защиты.

Узкий хромированный коридор. Вдох-выдох. Сквозь платок, закрывающий лицо, трудно дышать. Отъезжающие в сторону двери, стоит только к ним подбежать. И...

— Широ, — неверяще выдыхает Кит. Кожа под пальцами тёплая, чуть колется щетина. Непривычная потрёпанная одежда, седина в волосах, шрам на лице. Живой, почти невредимый. Настоящий. И снова рядом.

Кит оглядывается через плечо, пока они удирают от охраны на ховербайке. Компания кадетов позади его нервирует, но с ними можно смириться — ведь у них Широ. Будь они только вдвоём, было бы намного сложнее. Хотя они бы справились — он бы справился. Всегда справляется.

В доме снова становится светлее, теплее. И намного более шумно, но это уже заслуга кадетов — Ханка, Пидж, Лэнса. Кажется, так. Киту сейчас нет до них дела, главное — Широ. Кит с нетерпением ждёт, когда они останутся наедине.

Здесь слишком мало места и слишком много глаз и ушей, Кит тянет Широ на улицу, подальше от дома. Боится, но всё равно ведёт за собой: сейчас всё не так, как было до отлёта на Кербер. Что поменялось, а что сохранилось? У Кита много вопросов, которые он пока что не осмеливается задать, а Широ не спешит что-то говорить.

Они останавливаются в молчании, дом остался далеко позади: их не видно и не слышно.

«Я скучал», — хочет сказать Кит, но молчит и обхватывает себя руками, как будто ему холодно. Холодно на самом деле, но не от ночной прохлады, а внутри.

«Без тебя было плохо», — рвётся сквозь сжатые губы, но в слабостях он никогда не признается. Только не Широ. Только не сейчас.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — говорит он вместо этого и кладёт Широ руку на плечо. Прикосновение обжигает воспоминаниями: близостью, теплом. Тем, чего не хватало так долго.

— Возвращаться приятно, — отвечает Широ, но в его голосе слышатся грусть и боль.

Кит думает, что сейчас — это уже совсем не раньше, и только собирается убрать руку, как Широ опускает сверху свою. Сделанную из неизвестного сплава, прохладную. Сжимает пальцы тем же жестом, что и перед отлётом. Гладит так, словно и не было года отсутствия.

— Твоё «сразу обратно» немного затянулось, — глухо произносит Кит и утыкается лбом в прохладные пальцы. В груди потихоньку рассасывается тяжелый клубок ожидания и самобичевания. Широ здесь, Широ рядом. С Широ почти всё в порядке.

Киту хочется обнять его так сильно, чтобы Широ сразу понял, как он скучал. Хочется целоваться до одури, чтобы губы потом болели. Хочется выгнать нежданных гостей из дома и завалить Широ на кровать: снять мешающую одежду и пройтись по обнажённой коже руками и губами, вспомнить всё. Чтобы было как раньше: нежно, но в то же время сильно и жёстко. Чтобы глаза в глаза, когда член Широ входит в им же растянутый зад Кита. Чтобы ловить стоны друг друга и не думать ни о чём.

Но сейчас не время и не место, хотя вопреки всему Кит дрожит от желания так, что впору стянуть с Широ штаны прямо здесь и взять подрагивающий член в рот. Кит надеется, что они оба этого хотят, но не может знать наверняка, а потому сдерживается.

— Идём, мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, — вместо всего этого говорит он и тянет Широ обратно. Туда, где тепло, шумно и где их ждут с вопросами. Тот кивает и привычно подстраивается под быстрый шаг, словно и не было расставания.

Прохладные пальцы протеза касаются руки Кита, и он в бессознательном порыве стискивает их. У них ещё всё впереди, они успеют наверстать упущенное.

Ответное пожатие такое же крепкое — Широ тоже в них верит.


End file.
